


Croxy- Coffee

by CerealMonster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, F/M, croxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's in a rush to get to class, but this douche does not seem to understand the concept of HAULING ASS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croxy- Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so far I'm just posting the silly little drabbles/ficlets I originally wrote on tumblr (hence the lack of title ;D). Dunno if there's a way to link to it there, but if I figure that out, I'll stick that here, too!

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and holy _shit_ you did not think any one person could be so indecisive until today. This guy in front of you at the university’s coffee shop has been changing his order for what must have been the past ten minutes. Any other day, you would be just annoyed, but today, you are both annoyed and in a _big hurry_. You slept through your alarm for what was probably the millionth time this week- you’ve lost count, exactly- and your roommtate probably would have woken you, had she not already left for her 8AM class earlier that same morning. You are pretty sure you live with a crazy person.

None of that matters, however, as the current problem lies literally in front of you, running his hand through his extra-greased back hair as he tries to decide if he wants a “skinny” or “soy” drink. You do not care and wish he would hurry the hell up. You had hoped to grab a quick pick-me-up on the way to your physics class, and still make it just barely on time; Professor Harley sure talks fast and missing just a few minutes could leave you in the dark with precious material.

After what seems like an eternity, the guy in front of you finally finishes his order. The actual drink only takes a few quick moments to make, and as Mr. Pickypants slides out of your way, you finally tell the barista the order you have had ready since before you left your dorm.

As you wait for your cup, you notice that the guy that had ordered before you hasn’t left yet. He leans against the counter, taking a leisurely sip of his drink, and glances over at you. A grin of recognition spreads across his face from behind his coffee.

"Hey, you’re the chick that sits in front of me in Physics, ain’t ya?" he asks, straightening up a little.

You’re pretty sure you’ve never seen this guy before in your life. “Um, maybe? But if you’re really in my class, wouldn’t you be there, like, now?”

He took another, long sip of his coffee before answering. “Ah, you caught me, babe. I’m pretty winded from all of Harley’s rambling. Thought I’d take my sweet time getting there and get a chance to wake up a little more.”

The fuck. This asshole was taking forever on purpose! Your drink is done and you pick it up, turning and walking briskly out the door as grease-boy runs after you.

Oh, sure, _now_ he’s quick.

"…But hey now, don’t fret; we just get to enjoy each others’ company a bit longer. I’d call it more a blessing than a curse," he said as, giving you a wink.

You roll your eyes. “Well, you’d better haul ass if you wanna keep up with me, buddy,” you say as you speed up a little more, probably out of spite rather than actual rushing.

You know you could always get notes from the kid who sits next to you if you do end up a little late, but you want to show this dick who’s boss.

He matches your pace with ease and continues; “So, you recognize me yet?”

Silence. You take a swig of your coffee as he grabs his chest with his free hand in mock hurt. “That’s cold, sweetheart. The name’s Cronus.”

Recognition spreads across your face, and Cronus looks pleased. “Ohh,” you say, “you’re that guy Prof. H is always yellin’ at for being late all the time! Ampora, right?”

He smirks and runs his hand through his hair yet again. “The one and only. I like to be fashionably late, though I must say I’m a little offended you haven’t been noticing my smooth entrances to class,” he says, and with that, he begins to saunter down the hallway at top speed, shaking his shoulders in the most ridiculously exaggerated fashion you have ever seen in your life.

You nearly bust a gut as you try and run to catch up with him while laughing like a fucking hyena.

He slows down at your side and throws an arm around your shoulders. “And what’s your name, beautiful?”

You scoff between giggles at this dumbass at your side. “I’m… gonna win!” You shout, ditching him as you take off running again when you spot the classroom door. This time you were the one with the head start, and managed to arrive in front of the door a split second before Cronus could catch up.

His smile grows more genuine as he looks down at you and laughs. “Okay, okay; you win,” he says, opening the door. He bows to you and gestures through the classroom, whispering down in your ear to not interrupt the ongoing lesson, “after you, princess.”

You smile at him as you walk inside. “My name is Roxy.”

You do believe you have met someone who is soon to become very special in your life.


End file.
